Fictional Universities and Colleges
Science Fiction A * Academe of Pure and Applied Sciences - Eric S. Nylund's novel Signal to Noise * Academy of Liberal Pursuits - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, p. 51, Archonate universe * Apollo University (on Luna) - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations * Aristarchus Institute of Space Technology - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Hammer of God B * Barnett College - Indiana Jones and the Lost Crusade 1989 film * Bending State University - The Bots and the Bees episode of Futurama June 20, 2012 C * Ceres Academy - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 523 * Columbiac University - "Free Will Hunting" episode of Futurama, August 8, 2012 L * Lomonosov University - Poul Anderson's novel Satan's World * Luna University or Luna U - Steven Harper's novel Dead Man on the Moon, LCSI Luna City Special Investigations M * Mars University - "Mars University" episode of Futurama N * University of New Florida - Allen Steele's novel Hex * University of Noupetau - John Barnes's novel The Merchants of Souls P * Planitia University - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series S * University of New Aberdeen - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, see Celtic Planet * University of St. Stephan's Wood (Newark, New Jersey) - "How Joenes Taught, And What He Learned" (As told by Maubingi of Tahiti) Robert Sheckley's novel Journey Beyond Tomorrow * University of Sundance-Through-Rain (on planet Holat) - Poul Anderson's novel The Long Way Home * University of Tetzcoco - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds Y * Yukon University - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations Z * Ziggoreth University (on Trantor) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe * Zion University (located on the planet New Utah) - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies Fantasy * Hempnell College - Fritz Leiber's novel Conjure Wife * Patrick henry University - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged * Paxington University - Eric Lylund's novel All That Lives Must Die Other * Adams College - Revenge of the Nerds 1984 film * Baptist Female College - The Night of the Iguana * Bloomington University - Runaway Jury 2003 film * Blue Point University - Three Stooges * Boulder Dam University - Three Stooges * Bradbury Business College - The Andy Griffith Show * City College - "Basic Rocket Science" episode of Community television series, October 14, 2010 * Columbus University – Higher Learning * Cooledge College - Van Wilder 2002 film * Cyprus-Rhodes University - Greek television series * Eastern State University - The Program * Faber College - Animal House 1978 film * Ganja University - Ganja University * Grand Lakes University – Back to School 1986 film * Greendale Community College - Community television series * Harrison University - Old School 2003 film * Heimlich County Junior College - King of the Hill * Hudson University - Law & Order * Huxley U - Horse Feathers 1932 film * Midwestern University - The Male Animal 1942 film * Mildew University - Three Stooges * Mott College - Home Improvement television series (possible reference to the actual Mott Community College) * Pacific Tech – Real Genius 1985 film * Penn Brooks University - Boy Meets World television series * Port Chester University – PCU 1994 film * South Harmon Institute of Technology – Accepted 2006 film * South Louisiana State University - Waterboy 1998 film * State University of North Carolina (SUNC) - SUNC Appoints Twelve Efficiency Czars to Streamline Bureaucracy Matthew Michael. Cronk News. May 3, 2011. * Truth University - Stomp the Yard 2007 film * Western University - Blue Chips 1994 film * Wossamotta U - fifth season of Rocky and Bullwinkle High School * John F. Kennedy High School - Mr. Holland's Opus * San Simeon Christian Boarding School - The Sandpiper * Gary Conservatory of Music - The Music Man * Bixby's Prep School - Auntie Mame * St. Boniface Boarding School - Auntie Mame * St. Hadrian's Finishing School - (Batman Incorporated "Leviathan Strikes!"). * St. Hilarion - Neil Gaiman's The Sandman * Chancellor High - Bye Bye Birdie * Ocean Front High -Summer School * St. Mary's - The Bells of St. Mary's 1945 film * Massachusetts Academy - Marvel